DEPREDADOR
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Las cosas en el pueblo de South Park van de mal en peor, ya que si no fuera suficiente con las locuras que siempre pasan en él junto con un Butters queriendo hacer sus desgracias como el Profesor Caos y con bandas criminales también haciendo de las suyas, se suma a esto una nueva amenaza que se dedicará a causar peores horrores todavía, ¿Cómo lo detendrán? descúbranlo aquí.


**DEPREDADOR**

**Muy buenas tardes damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia ya que afortunadamente he podido conseguir el suficiente tiempo para hacer esta historia al igual que como lo hice con mi fic de Jurassic Park. Aunque cabe decir a diferencia de esa historia tan el pobre diablo de Damien como Mint Berry Crunch y mi personaje si tendrán sus poderes ya que obviamente esto se desarrollará en el pueblo de South Park pero por supuesto no voy a interferir en la trama principal ya que Aja detendría muy fácilmente al monstruo Depredador y le quitaría toda la drama a la historia y en realidad ninguno de nosotros 3 va a tener mucha importancia en esta historia, así que sin más comencemos. South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y el monstruo Depredador es la creación de John McTiernan, Stan Winston y James Camero, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de MÍ propiedad.**

**Ah y por cierto, en esta historia no van a aparecer los Aliens Xenomorfo ya que aunque me gusto un poquito la primera película de Alien VS Depredador, la segunda fue una patada en las bolas (como lo diría el culón de Cartman XD).**

**CAPÍULO UNO: UN NUEVO MAL EN ASECHO**

Era de noche en el pueblo de South Park en plena época de verano, con el paso de los años el extraño pueblo montañés se ha vuelto más grande, con edificaciones y estructuras también más grandes… al igual que los problemas ya que aparte de las locuras que siempre pasaban en tiempos de antaño, la delincuencia también ha aumentado para desgracia de los ciudadanos.

Pero si ellos creían que las cosas ya no podían ponerse peor, para su desgracia un nuevo mal los está asechando y causará horrores como los que no se han visto desde hace mucho tiempo y uno a uno varios de sus habitantes serán cazados como presas y asesinados de las formas más brutales que nadie pueda imaginarse y si nadie hace algo, todos podrían volverse víctimas y caer en las garras de este misterioso…

_**Depredador…**_

En unos edificios dos siluetas estaban corriendo encima de los techos en una especie de persecución.

-¡DETENTE!- exigió la figura que estaba persiguiendo a la otra con voz profunda.

-¡NUNCA!- le dijo el que estaba siendo perseguido con voz aún más profunda, rayando lo gutural, pero parecía estar costándole mucho trabajo correr ya que tiene unas botas y guantes de metal muy pesados y su perseguidor se estaba acercando a él cada vez más y más.

Hasta que vio que se le estaba acabando el camino, pero vio que del otro lado había otro edificio que era por lo menos un piso más bajo que el que estaba corriendo justo en ese momento, así que haciendo una jugada muy arriesgada saltó desde el borde del edificio en el que estaba para caer en el otro. Aunque parece que no midió muy bien la distancia y casi cayó al vacío si no fuera porque se logró sujetar a duras penas del borde del otro edificio y con dificultad se logró subir a este.

-Ah… parece que lo perdí- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo de forma triunfal mientras se incorporaba y miraba hacia atrás.

-¿Eso crees?- le preguntó su perseguidor que estaba delante suyo tomándolo por sorpresa ya que a diferencia suya fue capaz de saltar de un edificio al otro cayendo delante suyo al ser más ligero.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- exclamó el que estaba siendo perseguido de forma muy molesta e hizo el ademan de darle un golpe en la cara, pero su perseguidor fue más rápido y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante mientras se lo sujetaba y luego el otro los sujeto de la parte delantera de su ropa y lo aporreo fuertemente contra un condensador de aire acondicionado.

-¡¿Qué mierda es lo que tenías planeado hacer contra ese asilo para desamparados?!- le preguntó muy furioso su perseguidor sin dejar de sujetarlo de su ropa y mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sus caras estaban a solamente centímetros de distancia, pero el otro solamente se limitó a reír un poco sonriendo enormemente.

-Solo le quería hacer un favor a las personas al deshacerme de esos inútiles que son solamente una carga para la sociedad y que consumen mucho espacio, recursos y dinero haciéndolos volar en miles de pedazos, Mysterion- le explicó sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan sádica.

Ya que en efecto, su perseguidor es el legendario súper héroe Mysterion, conocido también como Kenny McCormick, que ha tratado de hacer más seguro el pueblo de South Park desde que era un niño junto con sus amigos súper héroes haciéndose llamar La Liga Extrema de Héroes, que anteriormente se llamaban los Coon y Amigos.

-¡Estas podrido de esa cabeza, Caos!- le gritó más enfurecido el súper héroe inmortal.

Ya que también en efecto, al que estaba persiguiendo es el temible súper villano del pueblo el Profesor Caos, cuyo nombre verdadero es Leopold Butters Stouch. Al igual que su enemigo, él comenzó su carrera del mal desde que era un niño de 9 años aunque al principio no era en realidad cruel y malvado y sus "terribles planes" no eran la gran cosa en realidad; pero con el paso del tiempo fue empeorando por culpa de los maltratos e injusticias que siempre ha recibido desde siempre, especialmente de sus padres, y también ha contribuido a esto su otra personalidad llamada Caos que es la que se encarga de hacer desgracias cuando toma el control de su cuerpo cuando el rubio empieza a pasar por una crisis mental cuando está sumamente molesto o desesperado o dolido de alguna forma.

-Oh muchas gracias por el cumplido, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio- dijo el villano tomándose lo que le dijo el héroe como algo bueno todavía sonriendo- ¡Ahora quítate de mi camino!- dijo para enseguida darle un fuerte cabezazo con su casco de acero templado, ya que también con el tiempo su equipamiento de súper villano se ha vuelto más serio y dejo de lado sus viejos guantes, botas y casco de papel aluminio por metal muy resistente **(NA: sé que he dicho esto como un millón de veces, pero si quieren saber cómo es la apariencia física de Butters con su traje de Profesor Caos, vean la portada de mi fic de Un Amor Algo ¿Extraño? Y la apariencia de Kenny siendo Mysterion ven obviamente la portada de Las Crónicas de Mysterion, excepto que no usa los calzoncillos por fuera XD).**

-¡Arrrggg!- gimió adolorido el héroe mientras se sobaba la frente y retrocediendo unos pasos haciendo que el villano de nuevo riera un poco- ¡Escucha Butters! No sé qué fue ahora lo que hizo que te molestara, pero hacer volar en pedazos a gente inocente no va a resolver nada; así que por favor deja esto y no me hagas tener que lastimarte- le pidió a la parte amable del villano, ya que en realidad es su amigo y no quiere que siga haciendo desgracias y ni hacerle un daño de verdad.

Ante esa petición el otro rubio empezó a gemir un poco mientras se sujetaba el lado derecho de su casco como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza y cerrando fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos su mirada llena de maldad cambió a otra mucho más suave.

-Es… escucha Kenny…- comenzó a hablar y su voz también se volvió más suave, casi infantil mejor dicho- yo… yo tampoco… quiero tener que lastimarte… pero tengo mis mo-motivos para hacer esto…- siguió hablando pero con mucha dificultad como si se le estuviera formando un nudo en la garganta y todavía sujetándose el lado derecho del casco- Y sí… me tratas de detener… no me dejas más op-opción ¡Que hacerlo!- exclamó esto último con vos muy ronca.

-La charla filosófica a terminado, así que comencemos- dijo ahora Caos volviendo a tomar el control del cuerpo del rubio claro dejando de sujetarse la cabeza y volviendo a sonreír para luego coger de su cinturón un martillo de cabeza doble haciendo que el rubio cenizo gruñera molesto.

-No me dejas de otra- le dijo el héroe mientras cogía de su cinturón un par de cuchillos de guerra y se ponía en guardia- y no te saldrás con la tuya, ya que mis amigos se están encargando de desactivar la bomba que pusiste y cuando terminen de hacerlo vendrán aquí para detenerte- le advirtió, pero el villano solamente siguió sonriendo.

-¿Eso crees, eh? Pues tengo una sorpresa especial para ti y para los otros imbéciles cuando lleguen y si no les gusta, solo tengo que presionar este botón y se activaran los juegos artificiales- dijo para luego sacar de su cinturón una especie de pequeño control remoto alterando al héroe enseguida.

-¡DAME ESE DETONADOR!- le exigió.

-¡Ven por él si te atreves!- le dijo desafiante el villano para que luego comenzaran a pelear.

El villano fue el primero en atacar tratando de darle un golpe al héroe en la cabeza moviendo de arriba hacia abajo su martillo, pero el rubio cenizo se echó hacia atrás esquivándolo y luego trató de apuñalar al rubio claro en la cara con su cuchillo izquierdo, pero él lo desvió golpeándolo con su guante derecho para luego mover de izquierda a derecha su martillo para querer golpearlo otra vez en la cabeza, pero el héroe se agachó esquivando ese ataque por poco y movió de abajo asía arriba su cuchillo derecho haciéndole una cortadura en el dorso al villano.

-¡AUUAAAHHH!- grito adolorido mientras retrocedía y se sujetaba la herida y cuando vio que el héroe lo quiso apuñalar con su cuchillo derecho, se lo sujetó con su guante derecho para enseguida darle un fuerte al héroe con su martillo en el lado derecho de su cara volteándosela y que escupiera sangre y luego le dio un golpe en el lado izquierdo obteniendo el mismo resultado y todavía sujetándole el cuchillo derecho- ¡¿Te gusta verdad?!- le preguntó sádico e hizo el ademan de volver a golpearlo.

-¡No más que a ti!- le dijo el héroe para enseguida hacerle una cortadura en su brazo derecho haciendo que lo soltara y se lo sujetara rugiendo del dolor para luego hacerle una cortadura horizontal en el pecho haciendo que otra vez rugiera y quiso darle una apuñalada en el mismo lugar.

-¡OLE!- exclamó el villano esquivando ese ataque agachándose y aún agachado le dio un fuerte golpe con su martillo en la rodilla izquierda haciendo que el héroe gruñera otra vez del dolor mientras caía al piso apoyado en su rodilla derecha y el otro rubio enseguida le dio un golpe en la cara con su mano derecha tirándolo al piso boca arriba y enseguida se le montó encima- ¡Veamos qué tan cabeza dura eres!- dijo para tratar de darle un golpe en la frente con su arma.

-¡No tan rápido!- le dijo el héroe sujetando el martillo con su mano derecha para enseguida darle un fuerte golpe en la garganta con su codo izquierdo sacándole el aire y que se empezara a sobar la garganta y aprovechó ese momento para darle un golpe en su casco con el dorso de su puño derecho haciéndolo a un lado y que cayera boca abajo al piso y enseguida se le sentó en la espalda para sujetarle la pierna izquierda con sus manos y empezar a torcérsela hacía atrás.

-¡AHH, SUÉLTAMEN PUTÓN DE MIERDA!- le exigió el villano entre adolorido y furioso mientras trataba de coger su martillo que estaba frente suyo, pero no lo alcanzaba y el héroe seguía con su labor.

-¡KENNY, POR FAVOR DETENTE ME HACES DAÑO!- le suplicó Butters tomando el control de su cuerpo un momento y se le salían unas lágrimas.

-¡Lo siento Butters, pero te había pedido que no me hicieras lastimarte gravemente, así que no tengo más opción!- le dijo su ene-amigo sintiéndose muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo y cuando parecía que le iba a dislocarle la pierna izquierda…

-¡ENTONCES NO ME DEJAS OTRA ALTERNATIVA QUE USAR ESTO!- siguió hablando Butters con voz muy ronca y para la sorpresa el héroe la bota izquierda que estaba sujetando empezó a botar energía electromagnética de color azul electrocutándolo.

-¡AIIIIIIIAAAAA!- grito del dolor al mientras soltaba la pierna del villano que enseguida se lo quitó de encima y se puso de pie para luego darle una patada con su bota izquierda electrocutándolo otra vez sacándole otro grito de dolor.

-¿Te gusto? Es algo en lo que hemos estado trabajando desde hace unas semanas, es un dispositivo que lanza energía eléctrica que les puse a cada uno de mis guantes y botas y con tan solo pensarlo puedo hacer que aumente o disminuya su poder destructivo- le explicó Caos sonriendo de forma sádica tomando otra vez el control del cuerpo de Butters.

-¿Y e… esa es la sor…sorpresita que me te… tenías preparada…? Me… me decepcionas Butters… estas usando… métodos muy sucios para pelear…- le dijo el héroe tirado en el piso humeando un poco y adolorido.

-¡Pues estos supuestos métodos sucios serán los que acabaran con el gran Mysterion!- luego de exclamar esto ya molesto, Caos lanzó rayos de energía electromagnética al héroe electrocutándolo y haciendo que gritara en agonía **(NA: como lo hizo el emperador Sith a Luke Skywalker a finales del episodio seis de las películas de Star Wars).**

-¡BUTTERRRSSSS POR FAVOR DETENTE... ME ESTAS MATANDO… TU NO ERES ASIIIII!- le suplico el héroe gritando todavía agonizando.

-¡Si claro, porque ahora te conviene putón de mierda!- le dijo sarcástico y burlón Caos sin intenciones de detenerse y sonriendo más sádico todavía.

-"Pe… pero Kenny es uno de mis mejores amigos… ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE ESTOY HACIENDO?"- exclamó aterrado Butters dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Ah AAAAAHHHH!- exclamó esta vez Caos dejando de electrocutar al héroe y sujetándose los costados de su casco fuertemente mientras que Butters trataba de tomar el control del cuerpo- ¡HAY QUE MATARLOOO!- le dijo muy molesto.

-¡NO! ¡Esto está yendo demasiado lejos!- exclamó Butters ya tomando el control de su cuerpo y luego vio al héroe tirado en el piso agonizante- ¡No, no, no, KENNY! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO, NO QUICE LASTIMARTE DE ESTA FORMA!- se disculpó mientras se le acercaba para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Tranquilo Butters… sé que solo te estas comportando así porque estas muy molesto por algo que hizo que pasaras… por una crisis mental y porque Caos tenía el control de tú cuerpo…- le dijo compresible el héroe mientras era ayudado a ponerse de pie- ahora… dame el detonador… y vayamos a buscarte ayuda…- le pidió y ofreció queriendo hacerlo recapacitar como lo trato de hacer desde un principio.

-Sí, toma- dicho esto el rubio claro sacó de su cinturón el control remoto que había mostrado anteriormente y cuando se lo iba a dar…

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- exclamó Caos recuperando otra vez el control del cuerpo para luego tirar al piso al héroe y sin piedad alguna le pisó fuertemente el estómago sacándole el aire y sangre- ¡Ya hemos llegado muy lejos para echarse para atrás ¿Oh es que acaso se te olvido porque queríamos destruir el centro de desamparados?!- le preguntó muy molesto a Butters usando voz gutural.

-No-no, no se me ha ol-olvidado pero es que…- dijo Butters recuperando el control de su cuerpo otra vez por unos momentos y de nuevo sujetándose el lado derecho de su casco.

-¡ES QUE NADA!- le interrumpió Caos- ahora que comiencen los juegos artificiales- dijo sonriendo sádicamente otra vez y todavía pisando a un agonizante Mysterion- a la una… a las dos… ¡Y A LAS TRES!- exclamó para enseguida presionar el botón.

-¡NOOOOOO!- exclamó aterrado el héroe mientras extendía hacía arriba su mano izquierda.

Pero nada, no ocurrió nada de mana no hubo ninguna explosión y lo único que había era el silencio de la noche que fue invadido por el sonido de una suave brisa.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA PASA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE PRODUCE NINGUNA EXPLOSIÓN?!- preguntó furioso Caos presionando furiosamente el botón de su control remoto.

-¡PUES POR NOSOTROS!- le dijo de repente Kyle, mejor dicho, el Human Kite, acercándosele volando con un pequeño planeador en su espalda tomando por sorpresa al villano que recibió una fuerte patada voladora en la cara tirándolo al piso y alejándolo de un ya aliviado Mysterion.

-¿Estás bien Kenny?- le preguntó muy preocupado el judío volador mientras lo sostenía.

-No podría decir… que me encuentro bien- le dijo irónico y aún adolorido el héroe rubio.

-¡¿Pero cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Kenny, Butters?! ¡Casi lo matas!- le dijo muy molesto el pelirrojo.

-¡Es que yo no quería…!- se trató de disculpar Butters retomando el control de su cuerpo todavía arrepentido mientras se paraba del piso, pero luego cerró los ojos y jadeando un poco- ¡Pues se lo merece por habernos tratado de detener!- dijo ahora Caos abriendo los ojos con su mirada llena de pura maldad.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro esto!- le siguió diciendo todavía molesto el judío mientras dejaba a Kenny tirado en el piso y cogía su cable cadena como arma para pelear.

-¿En realidad crees que tú solo vas a poder conmigo enano?- le preguntó burlón y desafiante Caos volviendo a sonreír sombríamente como las veces anteriores.

-¡Pero él no está solo!- le dijo de repente Stan, ahora conocido como Toolshed, que subió a la azotea de ese edificio por la escalera de incendios… como todo un cliché.

-¡STAN!- exclamó Butters preocupado- ¡Oh pero que ternura, llegaron los súper mejores amiguitos!- dijo todavía burlón y desafiante Caos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kenny?- preguntó el pelinegro al rubio herido de forma parecida a como lo hizo el judío.

Cabe destacar que sus trajes de súper héroes no han cambiado tanto como el de Mysterion y del Profesor Caos con el paso del tiempo, ya que el pelinegro usa un casco amarillo de constructor y una T mayúscula en su pecho también amarilla, mientras que el pelirrojo usa unas gafas de aviador para que no se le reconozca la cara.

-No es hora de perder el tiempo en preguntas tontas y comencemos con esto- dijo el villano mientras hacía que sus guantes y botas de metal estén rodeadas de rayos eléctricos asustando un poco a los dos héroes recién llegados- y sí que tienen agallas al enfrentarse a mí solos.

-De nuevo te equivocas, ya que nosotros no estamos solos- le dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que miraba a su izquierda en dónde debería de estar alguien, pero no había nadie.

-¿En dónde carajos está el mojón gordo?- preguntó molesto el Human Kite.

-Aquí esta… el grandioso Coon…- dijo el culón de Cartman subiendo a la azotea del edificio como lo hizo Stan, pero a diferencia de este, estaba muy cansado porque tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo moviendo su GRAN humanidad y al igual que los súper mejores amigos, su traje no ha cambiado mucho, solo que no usa cola cansado de que la gente lo ande llamando el hombre ardilla.

-Ah buena hora llegas bola de cebo- le recriminó el judío volador molestándolo también.

-Ni se les ocurra pelear ahora… y detengan a Butters…- les ordenó Mysterion también molesto y jadeando todavía del dolor en el piso.

-Grrr… luego de derrotar al marica este, tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas rata colorada asquerosa- dijo molesto el culón a Kite.

-Suponiendo que me ganaran trío de locas altaneras- les dijo el villano sin cambiar su aptitud irónica y burlona.

-"Pe… pero si ahora son tres contra uno"- dijo Butters dentro de su cabeza todavía preocupado.

-¡Pues aquí vamos!- exclamó el Coon para enseguida acercársele.

-¡No, espera Cartman!- le dijo Kite ya que el culón no sabía sobre los rayos electromagnéticos que posee ahora el villano.

El culón hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y trató de rasguñar el villano en la cara con su mano derecha, pero este se hecho asía atrás, luego lo trato de rasguñar el estómago con su mano izquierda y de nuevo el villano se hecho asía atrás esquivándolo y siguió esquivando de esa forma sus demás ataques y los lograba esquivar con mucha facilidad ya que los ataques del gordinflón eran muy lentos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa vaca marina?! ¡Eres más lento que una tortuga!- le dijo burlonamente Caos.

-¡No me digas así maricón!- le dijo encabronado y jadeando del cansancio el culón para tratar de rasguñarlo y fallando otra vez.

-¡Ya me canse de esto Eric!- le dijo ya molesto Butters de tener que seguir haciendo eso para luego hacer que su guante derecho estuviera cubierto de energía electromagnética y darle un certero golpe en su gran estómago no solamente sacándole el aire sino electrocutándolo para luego darle un golpe en la cara con su martillo tirándolo al piso.

-¡Hay, mi naricita!- se quejó el gordo mientras se la sujetaba con sus manos y se retorcía un poco en el piso.

-No te preocupes, pronto dejara de dolerte- le dijo Caos mientras le apuntaba con su mano derecha listo para lanzarle una descarga de energía a quema ropa.

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- le dijo Kite para enseguida lanzarle su cable cadena enrollándole su pierna derecha jalándosela haciendo que cayera al piso de espaldas y que la energía de su guante derecho saliera disparada hacia el condensador de aire acondicionado de otro edificio destruyéndolo creando una gran explosión.

-"¡Ese ataque era tan poderoso que si le hubiera dado al culón lo habría desintegrado por completo!"- pensó Mysterion molesto tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¡¿Estás loco Butters?! ¡Ese ataque de energía hubiera matado a Cartman!- le dijo Toolshed ya que al igual que Kenny se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡Ya les dije que no me llamen de esa manera!- les dijo Butters más molesto que antes refiriéndose a la palabra loco, que a diferencia de su otra mitad no se toma eso como una especie de cumplido y otra vez cerró los ojos.

-¡Pues esa era la idea maricas!- les dijo Caos recuperando el control del cuerpo sonriendo otra vez de forma maliciosa- y no se asusten, no voy a usar siempre todo el poder de mis guantes y botas ya que si lo hiciera, los mataría enseguida y no sería tan divertido.

Dicho esto sujeto el cable cadena del Human Kite con su mano derecha haciendo que una corriente lo recorriera hasta llegar al héroe electrocutándolo y que cayera al piso retorciéndose del dolor.

Eso no le hizo nada de gracia al héroe pelinegro que le cogió sus dos pistolas eléctricas para dispararle al villano, pero este cogió su capa verde cubriéndose de los clavos con esta si recibir ni un solo rasguño ya que esta echa del mismo material que los chalecos antibalas y cuando se descubrió hizo el ademan de lanzar rayos de su guante derecho otra vez.

Pero para su sorpresa el Coon, que ya se había puesto de pie, lo embistió con su codo derecho sacándole el aire y que escupiera sangre y cayera al piso.

-¡¿Ahora quién es el lento, cara de culo?!- le preguntó burlón el "héroe" mientras se le montaba encima aplastándolo e hizo el ademan de chuzarle los ojos con las garras de su mano izquierda.

-¡Quítate de encima tonelada de mierda grasienta!- le dijo molesto Caos para ponerle su mano izquierda en el pecho haciendo que una corriente eléctrica lo volviera a recorrer, tan fuerte ahora que fue capaz de mandarlo a volar unos cuantos metros haciendo que pareciera caer fuera del edificio.

-¡CULÓN!- exclamaron asustados Stan, Kyle y Kenny al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh no, Eric! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!- exclamó Butters arrepintiéndose como lo hizo cuando hirió a Mysterion.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho Butters! ¡¿Crees que hiriendo y matando a los que somos tus amigos resolverás tus problemas?!- le preguntó ya furioso otra vez el héroe rubio haciendo que de nuevo el villano se sujetara de nuevo los costados de su casco jadeando.

-¿Amigos? ¡¿Y quién dijo que ese hijo de puta chancho es nuestro amigo?!- preguntó Caos que a diferencia de Butters no estaba para nada arrepentido por lo que hizo y cuando quiso volver a lanzar sus rayos de energía…

_**-¡IHU, IHU, IHU, IHU!-**_ se escuchó de repente las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía que se acercaban al edificio en donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡La policía!- exclamó otra vez Butters ya asustado.

-"¡De haber sabido que esos inútiles vendrían a interferir, le hubiéramos pedido al resto del equipo que viniera aquí para ayudarnos!"- su otra personalidad en su mente lejos de estar asustado, se volvió a molestar y luego retomó el control de su cuerpo- ¡Se salvan por ahora maricas de mierda, pero para la próxima nadie vendrá a salvarles el culo!- dicho esto dio media vuelta y corrió saltando de la azotea de ese edificio a otro como lo hizo cuando Mysterion lo estaba persiguiendo.

-¡No dejen que se escape!- ordenó Kenny señalando en su dirección y los otros dos héroes asintieron para luego querer seguir al villano.

-¡OIGAN, AYÚDENME!- gritó el Coon que no cayó al vacío, sino que se colgó del borde del edificio usando su mano izquierda- ¡NO ME DEJEN CAER IDIOTAS!- les volvió a pedir "ayuda" a los otros héroes.

-¿Algunas veces me pregunto por qué carajos dejamos que regresaras al equipo?- le preguntó molesto Kite, que junto con su mejor amigo ayudaban a subir al culón con mucho esfuerzo.

-Pues porque yo soy el más chingón de todos- le dijo el gordo con aires de superioridad.

-Más bien el más estúpido e inútil ya que eres solamente un estorbo, lechón sobrealimentado- le dijo ásperamente el judío enfureciéndolo enseguida.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues por lo menos no soy una rata judía pelirroja debilucha que hasta una pulga dejaría tirada de un soplido!- contraatacó el culo gordo.

-¡No comiencen a discutir y llevemos a Kenny al hospital!- les dijo el héroe pelinegro mientras sostenía al aludido que respiraba con dificultad.

-Te salvas por ahora estúpido- dijeron los dos ene-amigos al mismo tiempo y mirándose de mala manera

-"Y pensar que con el calor del verano y un Butters cada vez más loco ya no eran suficientes tormentos"- pensó Stan irónico para luego retirarse del techo de ese edificio junto con sus amigos.

Pero ninguno de los jóvenes héroes se dio cuenta que desde que Mysterion y Caos correteaban por los edificios alguien o algo los ha estado observando detenidamente.

-Rata judía pelirroja… lechón sobrealimentado…- se dijo a sí mismo ese ser repitiendo las palabras que usaron el Coon y Kite respectivamente para luego retirarse de su posición luego de haber hecho que sus ojos brillaran de color amarillo un momento.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 15/05/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic, sé que la pelea de Caos contra Mysterion y los demás héroes no es algo que gire alrededor del tema principal, pero es que me di cuenta que desde hace MUCHO tiempo no hacía un enfrentamiento de ese tipo desde las Crónicas de Mysterion con un Butters comportándose como un verdadero villano y un Kenny siendo el legendario Mysterion.**

**Y como se podrán dar cuenta, en este fic la personalidad mala de Butters llamada Caos puede tomar el control del cuerpo aleatoriamente MUY a diferencia de mis demás historias en las que él solo está limitado al estar adentro de la mente de Butters, lo hice así para variar las cosas y porque me acordé del episodio en donde aparece el Dr. Janus cuando alguna de sus locas personalidades toma el control de su cuerpo, especialmente la del dueño del City Wok XD.**

**¿Pero entonces que fue lo que molestó a Butters para querer volar en pedazos un asilo para desamparados? ¿Y de esta manera siendo héroes y villanos los chicos de South Park podrán detener al monstruo Depredador? ¿Y quiénes serán los primeros en caer en sus garras volviéndose sus trofeos? **

**Las respuestas a estas y demás preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de este fic si resulta el ganador de las votaciones y como he dicho antes si ya votaron por una historia no podrán votar de nuevo así que hasta la próxima y que tengan un buen… (De repente tres lucecitas rojas aparecen en mi pecho y suben hasta mi cabeza) ¿Pero que es es…? (no puedo terminar de hablar ya que un rayo de energía me da en la cabeza explotándomela en miles de pedazos XD).**


End file.
